


The Safe Word Is Quesadilla

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor if you squint long enough, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Premature Ejaculation, Team Crackship, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tie Kink, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the reason why Tucker and Specs can't be shipped sexually.</p><p>(Aka)</p><p>How I tragically fail at making the Tucker/Specs pairing a "thing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Word Is Quesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no excuse for this one. Basically just a short (potentially amusing) piece of porny crack that wouldn't leave me alone. I purposely take a funny joke from Insidious 2 and twist it to my own sick needs.
> 
> I mainly ship these two because I love Leigh Whannell and I think their "relationship" is just silly :) And I will continue to pair them in sexual situations whether it works or not! I will slash again and you can't stop me! Muuwahahahahahaha!!! *ahem* So... you've been warned... and what not...

"You remember the safe word, right?"

Of course he remembers the safe word. Does Tucker think he's a moron or something? They've been through this plenty of times, enough so to the point where it became just routine for them. It all started when Specs took pity on Tucker and let him move out of his garage and into his room. Suffice to say, it was all downhill from that point on. Specs can't even remember how he let Tucker talk him into this arrangement but he couldn't really complain.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Specs says a little defensively when Tucker wraps Specs' tie around his hand.

"Then tell me it."

It's pretty obvious Tucker is in charge here. Specs doesn't know how he's been roped into that one but it feels oddly right. Specs was in charge (in a sense) in their everyday life and it only seemed fair that Tucker was in control of this aspect of their "relationship". It was Tucker's idea anyway. Tucker tugs slightly at Specs tie as if he's growing impatient, which isn't anything new really.

"Oh, come on! When the time comes I'll say it alright? Why can't we just get started?" Specs whines a little.

"I need to know we're on the same page, boy wonder," Tucker tells him. He lets his other hand trail down Specs' bare chest, stopping to grip his cock firmly as an incentive.

"Alright!" Specs squirms against the mattress, trying to get more contact. "The safe word is unicorn."

Tucker freezes over Specs.

"I thought we decided on quesadilla?" Tucker asks a little exasperated, sitting up slightly to look down at Specs. Tucker can't deny that he looks insanely sexy when his hair is all mussed, with crooked glasses, and only dressed in his plain black tie.

"I thought we were taking turns?" Specs inquires skeptically, sitting up as well and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Last week it was your turn and this week it's mine, right?"

"That's not how we do it," Tucker points out obtusely.

"That's exactly what we agreed to!" Specs exclaims. "Where the hell did quesadilla come from anyway?"

"Quesadilla is a good conversation starter and it's easy to remember," Tucker explains.

"How the hell is quesadilla going to come up in a conversation?" Specs asks incessantly, stewing in his irritation. "What does that have to with deciding safe words anyway?"

This is exactly why Specs didn't want to talk about the safe word, because he knew Tucker would be thick and forget that, yes, they were in fact switching off every other week. Of course Tucker would magically forget that little detail so he could make up stupid safe words for Specs to use. He really got an unknown satisfaction out of that, Specs guessed.

"Someone can be like, 'Hey you like quesadillas? I know a good Mexican place we can go'," Tucker demonstrates in a faux conversation, waving his hands about in exaggeration. "See? Besides it's better than unicorn."

"That... is about the dumbest thing I've heard you say in a long time," Specs tells Tucker slowly. It's not meant to mock Tucker but to draw out just how turned off he is at the moment. "And that's saying a lot."

Specs makes as if to sit up fully and crawl out from under Tucker but Tucker just yanks him back by his tie. It's the first time Tucker's used any sort of "brute force", as it were, and Specs complies under his touch in acquiesce almost immediately. Tucker is gripping his tie hard enough to make Specs' breath come out in harsh pants but it's not enough to choke him.

"The safe word is quesadilla," Tucker demands him sternly, pulling tighter on the tie. "And you'll use it if you have to."

Specs' air is cut off just slightly, limiting his head movements, but Specs manages to nod in agreement at what's been ordered of him because it's not a request. (Well, at least it's not hot pocket...) After Specs complies, Tucker wastes no time in wrapping his hand around both of their erections to stroke them in unison as his hand tightens on Specs' tie.

This is one of the reasons why they have a safe word. Specs likes it when his tie is a little too tight. He likes how it feels when it digs painfully into his adam's apple or how it cuts of his air supply ever so slightly. But sometimes when Tucker gets a little too carried away in the pleasure of it all he accidents pulls to hard, forgetting what his other hand should be doing. Tucker really can't multi-task.

But this feels nice, having Tucker's hand and cock pressed firmly to his own as he strokes them both to completion. Specs is able to lose himself in all the wonderful sensations doubled by his tie restricting his breathing. Tucker's hand twists around their cocks and it makes Specs arch, squeaking embarrassingly when his moan is cut off by his tie.

Their joined pre-come gives Tucker's hand enough glide to smoothly stroke along both of their cocks at the same time and Specs swears that turns him on even more. Specs closes his eyes to concentrate on everything outside of his body and listens to Tucker as he grunts above him. Specs doesn't know how he's attracted to Tucker... he just is.

Specs moves his hands down to his abdomen to caress rub against his own body, stimulating himself where Tucker can't give him attention at the moment. He thrusts up into Tucker's hand when he brushes a nipple and they both gasp. Tucker grips the soft material wrapped around his other hand despite himself and Specs' tie is as tight as it can be without hurting. Soon, though, Specs can feel himself settling into the pace Tucker is going.

But as fate would have it, all good things eventually come to an abrupt end whether you get off or not.

It was far too quick when Specs felt something warm splatter across his stomach and it was even more quick when Tucker collapsed heavily on top of him. At first Specs was ready to forgive Tucker and say that it happens to a lot of guys but then he hears snoring and he just can't let that go.

"Tucker?" Specs says flatly, loud enough to make anyone stir. Tucker doesn't move though. "Are you kidding me?"

Did he seriously just come prematurely and fall asleep on top of me? Specs shifts. He sure did. The bastard. Specs is pinned beneath Tucker in such a way that he can't move his arms to relieve himself, or push Tucker off of him for that matter. So Specs is stuck like this for the night while Tucker sleeps like a baby with a dumb grin on his dopey face.

Keep smiling you bastard, Specs berates internally. You won't be so happy in the morning when I'm done with you. And after all that talk about what the safe word should be... Completely pointless.

"How the hell is quesadilla supposed to help me now?" Specs wonders out loud, unconciously asking Tucker for an explanation.

But Tucker is in too deep of a sleep to acknowledge him.


End file.
